


The Gift

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Will takes Nico on a little detour on their way back to Lavender Town.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you get a second post today for this AU, but that is probably because I won't get to write much tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nico yet again clung to Will for dear life as they flew back to Lavender Town. This time he didn’t have Lugia’s soothing song to comfort him until his feet was on the ground. No matter how many times he hummed it to himself it just didn’t work. Will was too afraid to bother Lugia again to hum it so he hummed a different tune in hopes it would work. Sadly it did not, and Nico was left to be terrified their entire way back. He was glad that Will didn’t have the urge this time to jump off Charizard to ride a Ho-oh. Will had promised that he wouldn’t be leaving Nico alone on Charizard on their way back, and so far he had kept his promise. When they landed he jumped off Charizard as if he was stung by a Beedrill to hug the ground with a content sigh. He heard Will just laugh and was about to make a snide remark when he noticed they were not in Lavender Town. They were in a large cove with towering cliffs on either side and a small entrance to a forest.

Nico frowned, “Where are we?”

“Visiting friends,” Will grinned as he let out all if pokemon, then made his way to the water.

“Are we always going to be visiting friends if we leave Lavender Town?” Nico asked as he slowly followed Will to the water.

“Probably,” Will laughed as he took off his shirt and shoes before pulling out sunscreen from his bag. He handed it to Nico with a bright smile and turned around. Nico could only blush as he applied sunscreen to Will’s back, Hatterene off to the side glaring daggers at him, but not attacking him. He guessed that was a start of her eventually warming up to him, if that would ever happen. Once he was done, Will finished applying the rest before he started to put some on Nico.

“Will!” Nico protested as he tried to swat Will’s sunscreen covered hands away from him. “I already put sunscreen on before we left the Indigo Plateau because you insisted.”

“Well yeah because we were in direct sunlight while flying,” Will scoffed as he rolled his eyes. “But we have been flying for hours so we should reapply it.”

“I’ll be fine,” Nico frowned as he crossed his arms. “There isn’t much sun coming in this area anyways because of the cliffs.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Will scolded as he tried another attempt at putting sunscreen on Nico’s face. Only this time Nico allowed it because he didn’t want another long lecture as to why sunscreen was important. There was a roar off in the distance that sounded like a Gyarados. When he looked over Will’s shoulder, sure enough there was a red Gyarados. He really hoped that this Gyarados was Will’s friend he was talking about because normally they weren’t the friendliest pokemon in the wild. He watched Will turn around slightly, his smile growing wide and eyes sparkling brightly. 

“Gyarados!” Will squealed in delight as he abandoned Nico on the shore. The red Gyarados roared loudly as she turned onto her back so Will could give her a belly rub. Nico could only stare blankly as he watched Will give the red Gyarados a belly rub.

“Whose a good Gyarados?” Will cooed happily. “You’re a good Gyarados!” Never in all of Nico’s wildest dreams did he ever think he would see what was before him. A Gyarados, one of the most fearsome pokemon, getting a belly rub. What was the world coming to? Was he going to see Will cuddle a wild Ursaring like an overgrown teddy bear? Or put ribbons on the legendary pokemon Arceus?

Eventually Gyarados was tired of the belly rub and rolled over with her head down and tail in the air like a playful Rockruff. Seriously, what did Will do these pokemon? Or this was all a dream that he needed to wake up from. Or he died and went to cuteness hell? Either way, he felt like his brain was about to short circuit from the scene before him. A melodious cry snapped him out of his thoughts as a beautiful Milotic came into the cove. The Milotic’s fins were a beautiful light blue instead of the bright red.

“Milotic!” Will grinned as Gyarados turned to look at the new addition to the cove. “I was getting worried that Gyarados showed up without you.” Milotic let out a happy cry as she slapped a ball out of the water with her golden tail. Will eyes brightened at the beat up beach ball. “You still have it!” He looked over to Nico with that bright smile of his. “Nico come play with us!”

Nico let out a sigh as he made his way into the water much rather be watching Will play with his friends than be a part of it. Gyarados let out a happy roar as she licked Nico’s face.

“What the hell!” He shrieked as he tried to wipe the Gyarados slobber off of him. “Gross!”

“Sorry,” Will apologized with a small chuckle. “I had to nurse her and Milotic back to health at a Growlithe Center. She started to think she was a Growlithe after a while.”

“Right,” Nico frowned. At least that explained the Gyarados’ odd nature. “An injured Gyarados at Growlithe Center.”

Will laughed, “No, Milotic and Gyarados were still just Feebas and Magikarp at the time.” He rubbed Gyarados behind the one of her fins and she roared happily. “There was a big storm and Feebas and Magikarp got separated from their schools. They found each other here in this little cove too afraid and too weak to leave and go back into the open ocean without the protection of their school. When I found them, they were being bullied by these awful trainers that just wanted them because of their unusual coloring.” He smiled, “but Charmeleon took care of them easily.” Charizard roared somewhere behind them in agreement. Will continued, “They were pretty beat up and I had just caught Audino and Raltz had just hatched so I didn’t have a bunch of medicine on me. I caught both of them with their permission and hurried to the Growlithe Center. The lady there was nice enough to let me stay there until they were fully healed and use the huge pool out back to keep them in. Then once they were better, I started to sail around the ocean until we found their school again.” He laughed, “It didn’t take long actually, they were only an island away.” He shrugged, “and that is the story.”

Nico sighed, “I have a feeling you have plenty of stories like that one.” Leave it to Will to find and help all the rare pokemon in the world.

“I do!” Will said happily as he threw the ball to Nico. “But now we play!”

Nico raised a curious eyebrow, “What exactly are we playing?” He eyed Milotic and Gyarados suspiciously. 

Will grinned, “Don’t let the ball hit the ground or water! You should call out your pokemon so they can play too if they want to!” Nico nodded as he called out his pokemon, but it seemed like only Palossand wanted to join in. It made sense since Palossand loved stupid beach games like this. Of course, when Will had said they were keeping the ball off the water and ground he thought they would be gently passing it around. Never did he imagine the full force of a Gyarados slamming the ball his way like a meteor which in turn sent him flying across the sand. Yeah, that was going to leave a bruise. He eyed the ball next to him that was indeed still in tact after and wondered what in the world it was made of.

“Sorry,” Will apologized as he offered Nico a hand which he took.

“What the hell Will?” Nico asked as Will helped him up. “What kind of passing the ball around game do you play?”

Will chuckled nervously, “The Gyarados kind?”

“Clearly,” Nico scoffed then he winced as his stomach started hurting from the action. 

Will let out a sigh as he picked up the ball and tossed it to the waiting pokemon, “You guys play a bit with each other!” The pokemon all nodded as Will led Nico to the grass where the edge of the forest was. “Let me look?” He asked politely as he sat Nico down.

Nico turned away with a blush, “It’s just going to bruise. I’ll be fine.”

Will sighed, “Will you at least let one of my pokemon use Heal Pulse on you?”

“Fine,” Nico frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

“Audino!” Will called. Audino happily came over to use Heal Pulse before Will even had to ask. Nico felt better already.

“Thank you Audino,” Will said with a smile. Audino returned the smile before going back to the spot she was earlier to play in the water with Lapras. Nico watched the pokemon form different groups depending on what they wanted to do and smiled. It was kind of peaceful here watching all the pokemon have fun together and being there with Will. The sun was already starting to set across the horizon turning the sky ablaze beautifully. He looked to Will looking out at their pokemon, the wind blowing his golden curls and the colors of the sunset dancing across his tan freckled skin. All he could think was how beautiful and peaceful Will always seemed to look. 

Will caught him staring and just smiled. “Oh, I have something for you.” He said while he dug through his backpack. He eventually handed Nico a book that looked to be handmade with the title ‘Memories’ scrawled beautifully across it. Clearly it wasn’t Will’s handwriting because otherwise he wouldn’t be able to read it.

“Open it,” Will said softly. When Nico opened it, the first page to the right had a beautiful painted picture of the first time he met Chandelure as a Litwick and on the left a picture he remembered Will taking of Nico and Chandelure. “Keep going,” Will urged. Nico carefully turned the next page to see another current photo of him and Mimikyu next to another beautiful painting of him in the old abandoned grocery store hugging Mimikyu. They had both been lonely and had comforted each other. The next page was a current picture of him and Trevenant next to the painting of him lost in the woods and Phantump helping guide his way out. There was him and Aegislash fighting Giratina. Him and Sandygast playing on the beach. Him and Gengar protecting Lavender Town together. Each was beautifully painted and next to a current picture of him and his pokemon. After that there were paintings of all the little moments that he had spent with Will along with random pictures Will had made him take of them together. The moments were from when they first met, all the way up to when Nico had his nightmare. Something wet hit the pages as he looked at them so he quickly closed the book as to not ruin it. 

“Happy belated birthday, Nico.” Will smiled as he placed a soft kiss to Nico’s cheek.

“Will...” Nico started, but didn’t know what to say. The gift was so beautiful, so perfect, so Will. Will just smiled as he gently wiped Nico’s tears away with his thumbs. They sat in silence for a moment before Nico hugged Will tightly.

“Thank you,” Nico whispered into Will’s chest.

“You’re welcome,” Will said as he placed a kiss on top Nico’s head. Nico had never been happier in his entire life more than this moment. A moment he would hold dear until his dying breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah, don't know where this came from, but it just came out of nowhere. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
